The Hunt
by Ultimix
Summary: Late at night, armed gunmen break into the Flynn house hold, but is it Phineas who's in danger or them?


It was a quiet and peaceful night in the small town of Danville. Even though it was late, Phineas and Isabella Flynn were still awake. The happily married couple were cuddling closely in the warmth of their bed. Both of them were simply lying together, eyes half lidded, not talking, just simply enjoying being next to each other.

Phineas craned his neck down and gently kissed his wife's forehead. "I'm going to get a glass of water, would you like anything?" He whispered into her ear.

"Only for you to hurry back," Isabella replied, leaning in and kissed Phineas's lips.

He laughed softly and slipped out from under the covers of their bed. The cooler air bit at his skin as he stood to his full 6'1 height. He slipped on a pair of boxers and his house coat, before making way down to the first floor. At the bottom of the stairs Phineas paused slightly. He looked around is house and felt a sense of pride. Even with being the Einstein of his time and a multi-millionaire he still chose to live in a small suburban house hold like the one he and his best friend Ferb lived in as children. It was going to be the perfect place to raise their little girl. Putting the feeling aside he turned left into his kitchen.

Without a sound, five men appeared for the shadows of his living room. Each of them was dressed head to toe in black and armed with guns. They moved as silently as they appeared to the doorway into the kitchen. The leader of them crouched by the door frame. He motioned to one of his companions who took out a pistol with a silencer attached to it.

With a final nod, the man with the pistol rushed into the kitchen fallowed by the others and found the room empty. Confusion swept through all of them, until a dull thud sounded behind them. They spun around to see one of their team members on the floor, dead from the kitchen knife buried in the back of his skull.

The lights in the kitchen suddenly shut off and the four remaining men were plunged into darkness. They scrambled to pull on their night vision goggles, but once they were all activated there was only three left in the room. There was a soft crack and suddenly their missing companion was thrown through the doorway at their feet with an obvious broken neck.

"Defensive circle," The leader whispered, but the second he turned his back he heard the muffled scream of one of his other teammates and when he turned around he only managed to see his feet disappearing into the living room. The last two scrambled after him, only to find that their companion and his attacker had vanished into the darkness. Panic welled up in the leader. In less than two minutes more than half his team was gone. He turned back to his last remaining teammate, only to find out that he was completely alone. His panic levels increased as he pulled out his own pistol from his holster and desperately checked all around him. When he couldn't find anything he decided to cut his losses and searched for the front door.

Finally he spotted the door, illuminated by the small window beside it made it, and made a mad dash for it. Just as his fingers grazed the door knob he suddenly felt a thin metal cord wrap around his throat. His hands shot to his neck and tried to pull it off, but it was too small and sliced into his skin. Within half a minute his struggles ceased and his killer let the lifeless body drop to the ground.

Out from the shadows stepped Phineas, the bloody metal wire still clutched in his hand. He stared down at the body for a few seconds, before he reached over and flicked the light switch beside the door which bathed the room in light. Phineas sighed; the blood had already started to trickle down the man's neck and onto the floor under him. Good thing he died on the small tiled area in front of the door or he would be stuck cleaning the carpet again. He simply pulled the man's shirt up slightly, bunching it around the neck to stop any excess blood from dripping out and carried the body down to the basement. A couple minutes later he had all of the bodies down with the first and casually started stripping all of the men of their weapons and stealth equipment.

A quick look at all of the pieces told Phineas that they were all quality pieces, so he placed all of them on a nearby work bench. Phineas hummed a little tune to himself as he hit a concealed button under the bench and watched the concrete slabs of floor silently lift up. After that, he began throwing the bodies into the small chamber of black metal. "I should really clean this out one day; it used to be chrome when I first installed it." He mused to himself while he pressed the button again and the slabs lowered back to the floor. Phineas's ears caught the faintest whooshing sound as the incinerator quickly reduced the bodies to ashes.

"Now comes the boring part." Phineas rummaged through some of the boxes pilled around the room; before he found the one he was looking for and pulled an exact replica of the knife he used to kill the first man. He stashed the gear he took off of the others into another box and left the basement. Coming back upstairs he cleaned up the bloody messes and placed the replacement knife in the drawer.

The red head yawned tiredly, getting the glass of water he had originally came for. He chugged the glass all in one go then headed up the stairs to his bedroom. On the way there he passed by the door to his daughter's room. Quietly, he opened the door and slipped inside to see his baby girl. He couldn't help smiling down at his daughter sleeping soundly in her crib. Gently reaching picking her up he cradled the baby in his arm, rocking her side he side. "Don't worry baby girl, daddy will always keep you safe." He kissed her head and set her back down.

Phineas closed the door and quickly walked back into his own room. Isabella woke up when she felt her husband sliding back into the bed, having fallen asleep while he was gone. "What took you so long? Did you get the water from Niagara Falls?" She asked, though she wouldn't have doubted possibility that he had.

"No," he chuckled, "Just solved a little problem, I'm sorry I kept you waiting." He shed his attire and slid back into the bed with her.

"That's ok," she nuzzled her head into his chest, feeling his form press up against hers again. "Good night, Phineas,"

He hummed as he closed his eyes. "Good night, love,"

**Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoyed my fic and seeing Phineas go all psychotic there. Since I couldn't find a good way to explain it in the story, I'll explain it here. Those men that broke into Phineas's house were mercenaries that were hired by a member of Phineas's board of executives of his company. I would imagine that Phineas would be the type of person who would do the right thing over making money. However, one person didn't share his morality and wanted him killed so that someone else could be put in charge who would do whatever made them more money. Thus, this happened. Ok, I hoped that helped any of you who were confused as to why armed gunmen would suddenly break into Phineas's house. If you liked it or think that there was a way I could have improved it, leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
